


Split Apart

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, He says it's for the best but he does a big dumb, I'm on a roll okay, Or did I suppose, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, again... pof spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PUTTING OTHER FIRSTAfter leaving the video, Roman starts thinking. And he realises something about Patton. Something he should've known all along
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Split Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unsympathetic Patton, he's bad at being a parent but idk how to tag that, angst
> 
> (Also thanks to my friend Kei for giving me this idea, I'm running with it)

There were so many thoughts going through Roman’s head. So much so that he found it troublesome to deal with. They were racing through his head at a thousand miles a second. And the second he thought he had caught one, it escaped his grasp again. There was so much he needed to deal with. So much shit that had been dropped on him in the past hour that he- he needed the time to sort it all out, but he also knew that there was no way that he could actually sort this out. Not by himself. But he wasn’t going to ask anyone for help either. He wasn’t going to talk to anyone or ask them to explain the things he didn’t understand. It might sound pathetic and just…  _ sad _ , but he didn’t know who would be on his side. He didn’t want to talk to anyone only to hear about how he fucked up. He told himself that every day. He didn’t need any more of that. He just needed to think.

The biggest question right now was… ow could Patton- betray him like that? After everything- Roman had given up his dream for Thomas in order to give Patton what he had wanted — even if it turned out nothing like they’d wanted. He had tried to help him when he needed it, defended him against Deceit. And while that didn’t mean Patton  _ owed  _ him anything, a thank you or a little bit of recognition or appreciation would be nice. Instead, what did Roman get? A punch in the face and Patton actively working against him by supporting the one side he’d been trying to oppose. Well, so much for appreciation, then. It would be nice to at least know that the person he had tried to help saw this effort and appreciated it, to know that they cared, but apparently that was too much to ask.

No, Patton never cared. He remembered, back when they were younger, when… when they split. Roman and Remus, that is, Neither of them had  _ wanted  _ this to happen. Or- Mars didn’t, technically. Back when this happened, they were still one Creativity. They were still Mars. And he didn’t care for the idea of a split. But it was Patton who had insisted. He was the one who had spoken about how  _ some  _ of Mars’ ideas were… not beneficial to Thomas. How maybe, those ideas would be better off hidden away in the other side of the mind. Mars never  _ wanted _ that to happen, but nevertheless, it did. Somehow. 

Roman didn’t remember much after that. He didn’t know how it happened. He just remembered the confusion Mars felt as everything became blurry and vague and chaotic as the tear in his mind seemed to come into existence. He remembered the pain, how much it hurt as the two parts of him started to combat each other and spring to life. How much it hurt as he was physically torn apart, divided into two. 

And the next thing Roman knew, he was on the ground, actually  _ him _ . Remus next to him. His head was spinning and before he knew what was going on, Remus was pulled away from him and he was all alone, with only Patton there. A guy he knew, because Mars did, and yet-  _ Roman  _ didn’t know him at all. 

Mars had never asked to be split into two sides. Roman had never asked to be separated from his twin; the only person he knew and trusted at the time. He had never asked for any of this to happen, he didn’t ask to be this way. But it was Patton who had decided all of this had to happen. For Thomas’ sake, he said. It would be better for Thomas if those ‘bad’ thoughts were put away. Far away, where they couldn’t hurt him. Despite how both of the twins tried to protest this. No, it was clear that Patton never cared. 

He didn’t care when the two twins tried desperately to see each other, wanting to have their twin clear. Wanting to have someone familiar around. Everything was weird and scary and unfamiliar. They just wanted to be with someone they knew. But Patton refused to let Roman see Remus, saying how he would have a bad influence. Remus was bad, he said. He had the wrong ideas of creativity, and the wrong ideas in general. Roman could never see him. He couldn’t be corrupted by his twin.

Roman, in a bout of anger, yelled at Patton. Screaming how he hated him and how the other could die in a ditch for all he cared. The prince then ran into his room and locked up any way of entering, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the parental figure. How could he refuse Roman to see his twin? How could he think that was the right thing to do? Roman hated Patton, he really did. For a while, he could not stand the sight of the moral side. After a little while, he opened his room again, but it took a  _ long  _ time until he actually trusted Patton. Patton expressed his regrets, saying that he didn’t mean to hurt Roman. But it was in Thomas’ best interests to keep the two twins apart. And Roman, like the idiot he was, believed him. It took a long, long time, but he eventually forgave Patton for acting up like that. But he never truly forgot. 

But Patton didn’t care. He wasn’t sorry. Roman should have known better. 

“Kiddo?” 

Well- speak of the devil. 

Roman looked up, scowling when he saw Patton standing in his room, eyeing the prince with big, worried eyes. A look that would have made Roman feel bad for the other. If he hadn’t been so damn pissed off. 

“How are you?” Patton asked as he walked closer. 

“Fine,” Roman huffed, turning away from the moral side ever so slightly. He didn’t want to talk to the other right now, but he also didn’t want to straight up admit that and make a scene. He had more important things on his mind. “I didn’t think you would care.”

Okay, maybe… maybe he could stand to make a little bit of a scene. He was still Roman, after all. 

“What do you mean?” Patton looked at Roman in shock. He couldn’t understand why the younger side would make an accusation like this. “Of course I care, kiddo! *hat could make you think otherwise?”

“It’s not that hard, Pat,” the prince muttered as he turned his head to face the other. He couldn’t even bring himself to care enough to give a nickname. Didn’t want to put in the effort. “I know you don’t. You never have, either.”

“I- wha- I’ve always cared! I always tried to help and protect you! I-”

“No,” Roman interrupted, his hands clenching into tight fists. “No, you didn’t. You  _ don’t _ . You don’t care, Patton, and you never have. Don’t try to act like you do.”

Patton frowned in confusion. “What do you mean, kiddo?”

“I mean,” the prince took a breath, scowling at Patton’s innocent attitude, sure he was probably  _ actually  _ confused about what Roman was referring to, but that didn’t mean that this attitude couldn’t frustrate him. “I never asked for- for any of this! I didn’t ask to be this way, I didn’t even get a  _ choice _ . Because  _ you _ already made that choice for me. And Remus. You separated us without even  _ thinking  _ what we could want. You never even considered us, you just thought about what  _ you  _ considered best for Thomas. What anyone else wanted, what  _ we  _ wanted wasn’t important. And now this? You blindly side with  _ Deceit _ ? Instead of  _ me _ ? Don’t even try and tell me that you care, because it is quite clear to me that you don’t. You never have, and you never will. I thought you had changed since then, but it’s become clear to me that you haven’t.”

“Ro-”

Roman cut off the other with a sharp shake of his head. “Get out,” he muttered under his breath, voice starting to shake with emotions. 

“Kiddo-”

“I said,  _ get out _ ,” the creative side stressed through gritted teeth. He had enough of this. He didn’t want to think of this, he didn’t want to talk to Patton he didn’t want to  _ see  _ Patton. 

It remained silent for a while as the two sides glared at each other. Roman was furious, fed up with this entire situation. Patton was trying to plead with the younger side, but failed. Eventually, he looked down, finally breaking eye contact. He nodded and, without saying a word, sank out.


End file.
